If Only I Told You
by agent curly
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go. (Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!)Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Story-If Only I Told You**

**Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!**

**Author-Agent Curly**

**Summary - Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within ****our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go. ****  
**

**To refresh your memory: ****The girls of Hogwarts have a Secret Organization and after the boys found out they snuck into one of the meetings to see what the hell they were up to. **

**Setting-Right after the ****girls left in the R.O.R.**

**Also something that you should know Ginny and Hermione remained in the room.  
**

**Now that you know every thing your suppose to enjoy the story and if you haven't read Shh!Girls Only! I advise you to stop reading and go read that one first.**

* * *

**Hermione and Ginny **

So Hermione when were you planning to tell me that you were in love with the Slytherin prince himself.-Ginny said with a sing-a-song voice and a smirk.

_I_ **Do Not** _love_ **HIM!**

Sure you don't.-Ginny sarcastically quoted

I think it's so romantic in a really weird kind of way.

It is not romantic. There is no 'romance' what so ever with me and that ferret.-Hermione said scowling

It's like Romeo and Juliet or Sir Lance and Lady Guinevere.-Ginny said ignoring her friend

How in Merlin's name is this like Romeo and Juliet. They were two people whose families hated each other and they had to sneak round just to be together if anything it matches you and Malfoy. Also if you actually know the story you'd know that they kill themselves at the end. Furthermore Sir Lancelot was a backstabber he clearly knew how Arthur felt about Guinevere yet he still betrayed him. As for Guinevere she was a total bi.

Hermione!-Ginny said/yelled cutting Hermione off.

What she was.-Hermione finished

You know what this is irrelevant to the subject.

Than what is the subject?-Hermione

Hello you and Malfoy.

Please never put his and my name in the same sentence.-Hermione said with a grimace

Why don't you just say you like him?-Ginny

Well because I don't. I hate him and he hates me. It's been that way since we met and that's the way it will stay. There is no way. We are too different he's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, he's a pureblood, I am a muggle born, we are like olive oil and vinegar we don't mix.

Yeah, well that's from your point of view.

What's yours then?-Hermione said

You two are both smart, both of you have wit, Malfoy has great hair, you are kind and caring. Yes, you guys may bring out the worst in each other but also the best. You are constantly competing with each other which makes you better.-Ginny said finishing of with a smile.

I would take that into consideration but, let's face it Gin, the only way that me and him would ever work is if I LOST MY SANITY!-Hermione stated annoyed of how the conversation took a turn for the worst.

Oh come on Mione aren't you putting things out of proportion.

No I am not Gin.-Hermione said in the same tone as Ginny

Sure your… wait minute how are me and Malfoy like Sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere.

I said Romeo and Juliet.-Hermione said with an exasperated sigh

Oh so why are we like them supposedly.

Oh I don't know maybe because both your families hate each other. –Hermione said with an irritated look in her eye

Yeah but, we also hate the Nott's and you and Draco are more alike. Why because I am never wrong.

Yeah then why did you get a D in your last Divination quiz?

Oh please we both know Trelawney is totally mental.

Hermione made her way to the door but Ginny was too quick and grabbed her arm.

We are not done talking about this I still have a lot of reasons why you two should be together.-Ginny said

Ginny I'm top of my class and if you don't let go of my arm I know a spell that can literally make your hand fall out of its socket.-said Hermione in a threatening voice and glare that would have made Voldemort proud and any person who already didn't know her scared out of there pants.

Ginny quickly let go and rolled her eyes as if Hermione thinks she could scare her she lives in a house with Fred and George.

Now if you want to tell me your 'reasons' than tell me either right now or later I couldn't care less.

Ginny opened her mouth then thought better of it and closed it. She said a small 'Nevermind'.

Okay then now let's go it's almost curfew, we'll talk about this later.-Hermione said even though she didn't mean the last part.

* * *

**After they left the R.O.R. Harry swiped the cloak off of them.**

Can you believe her?-Ron

Oh please she hasn't done a thing; I am kind of shocked though.-Harry

Yeah I guess. You don't think she'll leave us for Malfoy do you.-Ron

Please Mione wouldn't do that.-Harry

Hello I am standing right here.-said Draco who was still standing behind them along with Blaze

Harry and Ron flinched forgetting about the other pair.

Hey Weasley your fainting act was hilarious also Potter I think you'll need new shoes you got a little bit of throw up on them.-Blaze

Harry looked down at his shoes than looked back up glaring not believing that he felt for the simplest trick in the book.

Hey Draco can you see your self and Granger walking together near the lake, holding hand, snogging.-Blaze

Stop right there Blaze not in million years well I be holding hands and snogging that filth.-Draco said as Harry restrained Ron.

So walking together near the lake is an option.-Blaze said with small grin.

Yes, but only because if we were walking near the lake I would throw her in, in hopes that the giant squid thinks of her as a snack.

I think we should go its going to be curfew in a couple of minutes.-Harry

Right lets go better for these snakes to be in trouble than us.-Ron

Harry and Ron exit as they are outside they put on the invisibility cloak and make their way to Gryffindor tower.

We should get going as well before Flinch and that pest of his come and find us.-Draco

Alright but quoting the Weaslett 'We are not done talking about this.' Let's go.-Blaze

* * *

**The day after…**

Hermione wakes up and looks around to find an empty dorm she gets up and does her usual morning routine before going to another dorm and knocking on it.

A girl one year younger of Hermione opens the door.

Hello is Ginny here.-Hermione asks the girl

Sorry she left early I'm Liana by the way.-says the girl

Oh well thanks for telling me maybe I'll catch you around. Later Liana.-Hermione says making her way down to the Gryffindor Common Room than deciding to go wait for Harry and Ron outside.

**Hermione was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room for Harry and Ron to go to breakfast together.**

Harry and Ron walked out and see Hermione.

Ron: Uh… Hermione what are you doing here.

Hermione: Waiting for you guy so we could walk to breakfast like we usually do.

Ron: Oh, Why don't you…

Ron stopped when he noticed Harry's ice cold glare.

Hermione: Why don't I what?

Ron: Oh nothing.

Hermione still not convinced stares at him intently.

Ron: Oh, well you look at the time (he looks at his bare wrist) got to go.

He rushes out of there.

Hermione turns to look at Harry.

Hermione: What's his problem?

Harry: Oh he's just stressed about something although I don't think we should worry its just Ron being paranoid like always.

Hermione: Alright should we go down to breakfast.

Harry smiled "We shall Lady Hermione if that is what you wish."

Hermione smiled as well "Of course Sir Harry it would be most delightful.'

Harry extended his arm to Hermione which she took and both started making their way to the Great Hall laughing at the scene back there.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a girl's lavatory Ginny, Pansy, and Astoria were discussing of a 'matter of up most importance'.**

Ginny: So Astoria what do you think of Hermione and Draco.

Astoria fixing her hair said "It will be alright if we survive."

Pansy: Well I think she should back off Draco is mine.

Astoria: Seriously Pans it's been a while but, you should just get over him and come on don't you think its weird you've known each other all your lives. Also the whole purebloods must only marry purebloods stuff is ridicules we are practically marring our own families and I think its getting disgusting,

Pansy: Of course but if it was you and Blaze you would be all fine and dandy won't you.

Astoria: I said it's getting gross but what I meant is the whole arrange marriage thing we should be able to marry who ever we want.

Ginny: You're right thank goodness my parents don't care of that worthless blood purity.

Pansy: Okay maybe Draco and I shouldn't go out and I'm fine with that but he is still like family to me and I am not loosing him.

Ginny: We'll discuss this later I have to go to the Great Hall before the others get suspicious.

* * *

**In the Great Hall **

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already seated when Ginny burst through the door making her way towards her friends.

Hey Guys and Hermione so when shall we continue our discussion.-Ginny addressed her brother and friend before turning to Hermione.

The brown haired witch glared and whispered a quiet 'not here' hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't notice.

Harry and Ron still heard anyway and turned to look at each other than quickly looked away.

The door to the great hall opened again.

Speak of the devil.-Hermione said with a groan putting her hand to her forehead.

"The Devil" indeed walked in with his 'dark angels' and 'demons' right behind him. He subtly glanced in her direction and she quickly turned away, turning her body to the side as to not face him. From the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw him smirk at her.

Anyway I am going to…-Hermione

The Library.-finished Harry, Ron, and Ginny in union

You always go there is the library more important than your friends.-Ginny said annoyed of all the times her friend leaves her.

No but, I need to…-Hermione

Study?-Ron

Read?-Harry

Homework?-Ginny

Yes, Yes, and Yes. I'll see you guys in class.-She said making her way to leave as well as a certain Slytherin and red-head.

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I look across the hall and see Granger get up I quickly get up as well. A plan was already forming in my head.

Hey Draco I am gonna go to the common room I forgot my coat cover for me.

Yeah sure.-He said in a dull tone probably not even hearing what I said.

I quickly stride to the door Granger already a few feet in front of me and apparently the 'she-Weasley' is following her good thing they haven't noticed me.

Granger and the Weasley go in different directions I can tell Granger is going to the library but, where is the Weaslett going. I decide to follow her why I don't really know but, I am going with my instincts.

She passes a few halls and corridors before she quickly turns around wand pointed right at me. My last thoughts before she stupefy's me "Stupid instincts" then all went still.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I subtly glance and see Blaze following and they say Slytherin's are suppose to be sneaky yeah right.

I pass a few halls and corridors to see if he was still follow me I make a final turn down an empty hall and turn to face him my wand pointed at him.

I'm pretty sure they're no witness.

"Stupefy!"

I watch him fall backwards I quickly put a cushioning charm on the floor and a tying charm on him which I learned from Fred during our Weasley Prank War. I levitate him and go into an abandoned classroom.

I mutter the counter curse and see him struggling.

"Wait until I tell Professor Snape!"-He threatens and I thought Malfoy's comeback was bad.

"And how are you going to do that when you're all tied up."

He just glares what a coward.

"So why were you following me?"

"I wanted to know what you and Granger were up to."

"Why?"

"I know she likes Draco or at least finds him attractive."-Zabini blurted out.

"Pansy!"-I whisper venomously and glare.

"No I figured it out by myself."

"Really?"

"Yes and I know you think they would be good together so, what if I help you get them together in exchange for my freedom."

"Yeah right I am not an idiot."

"I swear."

'Why?"

"It might get interesting there is nothing new and seeing Draco and Granger get together well be humorous enough to help."

Hmm this well be great and I can't wait to watch the show. I decide to seal the deal.

"Alright it's a deal but, if you even think of backing out or betraying me just remember, that I have the key to a prank shop and that my brothers are currently creating new inventions that have yet to be tested."

He mutters the words that well make both our friends just about die of utter embarrassment.

"It's a deal."

* * *

**Harry and Ron in the Great Hall**

So, what do we have today.-Ron asked eating his vanilla pudding.

Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's

D.A.D.A, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherin's

History of Magic with Ravenclaw

And Divination with all the other Gryffindor's who got tricked into picking the stupid subject.-said Harry reading off his tablet.

Is it just me or do we always get some of the most dangerous classes with the snakes?

Nope we always get them every single year we have D.A.D.A and Potions with the Slytherin's.

So what should we do about Hermione?

What is there to be done Ron?

What is there to be done, if we don't do anything she'll start fraternizing with enemy #1 or #2?

She won't do that if I know my Mione I will bet my life on it.

Really well the 'Mione' that I thought I knew yesterday didn't find Malfoy the least bit attractive.

So why does it matter Hermione has the right to like who ever she wants I am upset that it's Malfoy but, I know she won't ever leave us for him she'll always put us first. But, if the time comes and she needs to leave I know I'll support her she's my best friend.-Harry said honestly but, at the same time praying that Hermione will never leave them.

Yeah and I guess I wont be able to argue if it's two against one but I won't be happy about it.

We should head to Transfiguration the last time we got late we almost got detention.

Good thing Hermione was with us Harry, she bailed us out of dusting the trophy room.

* * *

**After classes in the Hallway: Hermione and Ginny.**

I can't believe that lousy jerk.

What did he do now?

Well for one he basically called my hair hideously curly and that I look like a screaming banshee.

And how exactly do you know he called you that?

In Care of Magical Creatures he basically ignored me like he always does so I guess he didn't notice me. Then he started telling Crapple and Goyle how they were talking about Trelawney and making fun of her afterwards they said how they were talking about how my hair is horrible and all that stuff he would usually say; when he noticed that I was right behind him. He was all like "Oh." And I just glared I mean seriously he has the decency to talk about me like if I'm some horrendous creature. Anyway than Hagrid was telling us to write some notes and you know what Malfoy does he asks me if I could lend him a page.

Oh my, what a jerk.-Ginny says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes

I know right? -I say but at the same time keeping a mental note.

Yeah totally any way I just remembered I have to go talk to Luna we have Potions Homework to finish.-she said after a sigh and a shake of her head.

Oh alright do you need any help I am smart in that I can really help.

Hermione you're smart in every single subject and no thank you.

Alright then see you at Dinner later.

* * *

**Ginny and Blaze**

Seriously I thought you said you were going to help me.

I am. I did.

Than tell me why did you let Malfoy say that about Hermione especially when she was right behind him.

Oh that. Well you see we started talking about what Draco was doing in Divination you see when the witch was talking Draco was pretending to throw balls of paper at her. Then he told the class…

I don't need to know; what I do need to know is why you didn't stop him if you know Hermione takes that class.

Well he usually does that and if I stopped him he would start questioning me.

Look Hermione hates him and his attitude the only thing that can actually work in getting those two together is getting Draco to actually be a bit civil towards her. That way Hermione could start acknowledging him as both kind and cute and not a total prat.

Have you ever met Draco it be a miracle if he was civil at all.

Well you have to make him act a bit nicer when you're around her during class or in the halls.

Why don't you try and push them together in the same place or something.

Well for one I have no classes with Hermione as I am a year below her and the only way I could do that is after classes or during lunch and breakfast.

Look I have to go meet Draco and Pansy in the Common room apparently Draco wants to make this big announcement.

Alright then but do all the Slytherin's have to be in the meeting.

Most of them are going to be there.

What about the Greengrass sisters.

No, they are going to the Great Hall then to the library to pick something up for Draco.

Thanks.

Wait why do you…

No reason you better get going.

** Astoria and Daphne **

Astoria: So the girls and I got together talked about Gold liking Silver.

Daphne: Okay sis I don't know why you even bother with the codes just say Draco and Hermione and tell me what it was you were talking about.

Astoria: Alright so we were talking how it would be so cute and funny watching them and getting them together.

Daphne: You are joking Hermione would never have feelings that strong for him and Draco is more in love with his inheritance to give it up not only that but imagine all the trouble that will happen.

Astoria: What's the worst that could happen?

Daphne: Pain, heartbreak, tears, and death because trust me if Lucious finds out he'll kill Hermione.

Astoria: That's a bit overdramatic don't you think.

Daphne: I'm just saying the truth its better to stay out then to mess with people's feelings.

Astoria: Alright well talk about this later with the others for now we need to go to the library and get Draco's book.

* * *

**Draco and Pansy**

Hey so do I get to know what this big announcement is about.-Pansy

_Draco smiles looking at Pansy and sorrowfully shrugs._

Please Draco you're my favorite _brother_. Surely that has to count for something.

Sorry Pans, and wait until I tell Blaze he will_ be_ so mad.

_Pansy's frown turns into a small smile and she rolls her eyes._

Come on ppllleeeeeeeeeaaasssssseeeeee!

Can't you wait.

Nnnoooooooo.

You are so immature fine I'll tell you it's just some announcement that Snape told me to tell the house, nothing important.

Oh I thought it was going to be something interesting. All that begging for nothing that's five minutes of my life I will never get back.

_Draco rolls his eyes_

Oh my how will you survive.

I know right.

So, Pansy can I ask you a question?

Of course what is it?

Well umm… what do you think of Gryffindor's?

They're idiots.

Right what about Ravenclaw?

They're alright.

Hufflepuff?

A bunch of nobodies with nothing good about themselves they have to be sorted with those of no talent.

Interesting.

Draco may I ask why you want to know my opinion of the other houses?

Just wondering; anyway what you think about the Weasley's.

_Pansy gives Draco a weird look before answering him._

They're blood traitors and completely repulsive with all that red hair and freckles.

Would you oh I don't know, think of befriending one.

_Pansy's breath hitched slightly but, went unnoticed as she covered it by clearing her throat._

What's with all the questions?

Why are you avoiding the question?

No. Now what's this about why the interrogation.

Nevermind you can go now I need to think.

Draco…

Go Parkinson did you forget your place!

_Draco said sternly with a sad yet fierce glare. Pansy's eyes began to water but she quickly stopped them, she frowned and walked towards the door._

Fine but, next time you need some one to talk to. Go find someone else!

_She slammed the door and marched down the stairs toward the Common Room._

* * *

_**A/N That's all for today thank you for reading but if you want more review and I'll see what I can do. Also I hope you enjoyed cause there is a lot more. I am also going to update as soon as I have 3 reviews,favorites, and followers. As my final words for this first chapter REVIEW,FAVORITE,FOLLOW:D **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story-If Only I Told You**

**Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!**

**Author-Agent Curly**

**Summary - Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within ****our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go. ****  
**

******To refresh your memory:** Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaze overheard Hermione and Ginny's conversation. The girls are planning to get Draco and Hermione together and Ginny convinced Blaze to help her.  


**Setting- By the lake**

**Enjoy the story and here is a shout out to the first two people who Favorite/Followed this story Katesnapemalfoy and Rosemary Lily Marie you guys are awesome and thanks so much.**

* * *

**By the lake: Harry, Ron, and Hermione**

So what did you guys think of Potions today?-Hermione

There were no injuries so it was okay.-Harry

I was starving I so, badly wanted a ham sandwich.

When aren't you hungry Ron.-Harry

Whatever anyway I kind of zoned off so, I might need to borrow your notes.

You didn't write anything.-Hermione

Can you blame me I got the strangest day dream of all time and I couldn't ignore it.

What was it about?-Harry questioned

We were in a trial and Malfoy was the attorney, Hermione was a witness, and there was a talking knife and chocolate cake on the floor. Malfoy was blaming Hermione saying that she was part of the conspiracy.-Ron

What?-Harry/Hermione

Anyway afterwards Hermione got so fed up she left the witness podium and Malfoy called Harry as the next witness.

Umm… Alright…-Hermione

Is that Ginny?

Seriously Harry.-Hermione says looking at Harry who is ignoring her and looking at Ginny

Wait why is she talking to the Greengrass sisters?

What she it's probably nothing…

Nothing, that's_ my_ sister talking to _snakes._

I'll go get her.-Harry says standing up

Oh no you won't I am going to get her you two just wait here we don't need trouble and with you two we're going to get it.-Hermione says standing up and walking over to Ginny.

Hey Hermione.-Astoria/Daphne

Hey Mione what's up?-Ginny

You guys shouldn't be talking to each other and in public of all places.

We know but, we just bumped into each other and I had to tell Astoria and Daphne something.

Alright but next time you guys want to talk wait until the next meeting or do it in private. Also follow my lead.

What?-Astoria, Daphne, and Ginny

Filthy snakes why don't you go back to your dungeons.-Hermione says with an irritated glare and frown.

Yeah.-Ginny says following along.

Us filthy apparently you Gryffindorks forgot we have one of the purest blood lines unlike yours Granger, and we're not blood traitors like you weasel.-Daphne says with a growl and a wink.

Whatever lets go Hermione.-Ginny

**Slytherin Common Room: Pansy & Blaze**

Pansy come on we both know he isn't going to apologize he never does so why don't you just say a simple 'I'm sorry' and save us the time.

_Blaze says to Pansy who is glaring at the fireplace with a frown._

I'm tired Blaze, tired of him. I mean he treats us like pawns we are just toys to him stuff he uses to pass the time till he doesn't want us any more.

Pansy! You he is just tired and stressed out you know setting the example to the Slytherin's as our leader and acting like the Malfoy he is.

_Pansy lets out an exasperated sigh…_

Blaze he was interrogating me and he doesn't even tell me why. I mean what does he think I did?

_Blaze lets a smirk slide onto his face now knowing the reason for his friend's distress._

Look Pansy, you know Draco has lots of issues trusting people, letting his guard down, feeling a sense of betray or abandonment… The point is Draco may just be going through one of his moods.

I guess you're right but I'm not going to apologize, at least not right away.

Blaze, Pansy you wont believe what happened we bumpt into the Weaslett and...

Astoria shut up. What she meant is Blaze we need to talk to you, oh and you too Pans.

_Blaze glares into thin air and clenches his fists._

**Abandoned Classroom in the Dungeons**

Wait what would make you think I would ever agree to getting Draco and that filthy…

Cut the crap Blaze you aren't in trouble.-Daphne

Yeah Weasley wanted our help as well; thought it might be easier or something.-Astoria

Oh okay then. Hey so what's the plan?

Well according to Ginny she wants us to meet tomorrow in the laboratory on the fifth floor.-Daphne

One problem I can't go into a 'girls' laboratory remember it has the same spell the girls dorms have.

You are right a boy can't go in but a girl can.-Pansy says in a happy/weird voice and a smirk.

Then how can I go we are going to…

Blaze, shut up will you or, should I say can you please be quiet Bella.

_Blaze's eyes widened and he let out a deep breath from his nose._

I will not agree to this and you guys can't make me turn in to A GIRL!

Shh!-Girls

Blaze all you have to do is drink this potion we _found _in Potions and you'll temporally switch genders…

No.-Blaze

…for an hour till the meeting is finished.-Daphne finished.

No, I like being a guy and will not be a girl.-Blaze said sternly.

Come on Blaze.-Pansy

I won't why can't we just change the location to the old charms classroom in the forth floor.

Where's the fun in that.-Pansy

Hey! You guys are just using me for your own amusement.

No, were not we are doing this to bring our friend happiness don't you want that, don't you want Draco to be happy he goes through a lot and the least you could do is help him.-Pansy says softly/evilly with a smirk.

_Blaze starts muttering gibberish and stuttering_

You evil little Pansy, Draco would be so proud of you turning your friend's words, on him, to make him do something he completely doesn't want to.

_Blaze starts to slowly clap._

So is that a yes?-Pansy said her smirk fading into a small smile.

Yes it's a yes but, you all and I do mean all owe me one. Let's see I want a new broom, I want 100gallons, and a personal servant for one no, no two weeks.

One week, fifty gallons, and we'll get you a pound of candy at Honey Dukes next Hogsmade weekend.-Daphne

One week, 75gallons, and I'll take that pound of candy as well. I should at least get that. I mean I am going to change to the_ opposite gender._ So deal.

Deal, so tomorrow one hour before dinner you'll drink the potion and we'll all meet in the fifth floor laboratory.-Daphne says handing Blaze the potion.

Alright we should get going Draco well start questioning me if he doesn't see me at the meeting.-Blaze said pocketing the potion.

You go ahead well catch up so it doesn't seem so suspicious right Daphne.-Astoria

Yeah go on you better hurry.-she told Blaze who was already striding down the hall towards the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room his hand gripping the potion in his pocket.

So who died and made you leader of this whole thing.-Pansy said to Daphne.

I was just taking control of the situation and making sure he thinks this business with Ginny is just to mess with Draco and Hermione.

You seemed bossy although I guess you're used to it.

Do you have a problem Parkinson?

No. So what else did Ginny say?

Astoria why don't you tell her I have to go I have to tutor Cynthia Merlin knows she can barely make a potion.-Daphne says referring to a second year Slytherin and leaving the room with a curse under her breath and a roll of her eyes.

_Pansy turned to face Astoria and gave her a questioning look as well as a short nod asking her to go on._

She got a package today from her brothers the twins with the shop with lots of new products for their store and she plans to use them to get them together.

What are they and where did you and Astoria get the gender-switching potion?-Pansy questioned trying to know everything that was going on.

We didn't exactly get it Ginny did it is another one of the brother's projects and she wanted to mess with Blaze so she told us to make sure he gets it.-Astoria

Clever girl she would have made an amazing Slytherin to bad she's a Weasley they all, end up in Gryffindor. So, what do the other 'products' do?-Pansy

Well there three potions a love, fear, and hope potion. You drink one of them before you go to sleep with a hair or a nail of a person per say Draco's.-Astoria

She wouldn't?-Pansy

Trust me she would.

Any way here's what will or might happen. Ginny will put a hair in the love potion and it will take Hermione into an alternate universe in her dreams where she will like Draco and vice versa.

Good plan I'm guessing she already has a way of giving it to her.-Pansy said her smile widening.

Yep.-Astoria says with an equally large smile.

* * *

**A/N That's all now plz Review on what you liked and what you think well happen next. I hope you liked it and Thank you for reading. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story-If Only I Told You**

**Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!**

**Author-Agent Curly**

**Summary - Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within ****our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go. ****  
**

**********To refresh your memory:**The girls finally set a meeting to get their friends together and Blaze was tricked into agreeing into something he probably shouldn't. Also Ginny has a potion she wants to give to Hermione to make her think she likes Draco.  


**Setting-****Gryffindor Common Room**

**************Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Ginny and Hermione  
**

Hey Hermione, damn no offense but you need two things: one makeup and two some sleep.-Ginny says rudely/jokingly after she see's the bags under her friend's eyes.

Why thank you Ginny you are so sweet and I know?-Hermione said sarcastically.

Okay someone's in a mood what's up.

_Hermione crosses her arms defensibly._

I am not.-Hermione snaps

Sure…

Alright, I had so much on my plate today I went to the library to work in my charms essay and finished reading about the assigned constellation I was given to write a report on in Astronomy. Plus Professor Snape went crazy he gave us a pack of potion assignments due tomorrow: a seven page essay on powdered bicorn horn…

Hermione stop talking. Okay so you have a lot of work; usually you don't worry about this, you would be happy and trying to finish it all at once.

Which, I'm almost done with but, it's not the work it Harry and Ron.

_Ginny gives her a questioning look and short nod asking her to go on._

I talked to them earlier and not earlier like when you were with us but when we were all just alone.

_Ginny gave a nod now urging her to continue._

I was with Harry we were talking about umm… certain events and I remembered how much I care about him. Then Ron came and we all started talking about all the stuff that has happened to us before and I started thinking. It's not fair I feel like I'm betraying them or something. I mean, I know I didn't do anything wrong but, just admitting that I find one of mine and the guys worst enemy slightly attractive. It just feels like if I should…

Hermione I understand you and, its okay how you're feeling but, are you sure you want to tell. I mean Harry might understand but do you really want Ron to loose his head.

I don't know Gin, I just feel like they have the right to know.

_A small smile slowly slided on Ginny's face she had perfect way to continue her plan._

I think what you need is a good rest to really think about all this in fact here.-Ginny says taking a small vial out of her back pack.

And what is that?

A sleeping draught I got from Madam P, just take it Hermione it's alright I have another.

_Hermione quickly takes the potion from Ginny._

May I ask why?

Harry. That's all I'm gonna say but, you should go get rest.

Thanks I will see you tomorrow I just hope…

Hermione?!

Alright, good night.

_Hermione says getting up and making her way to the staircase. After she was completely out of sight Ginny picked up her feet and put them on top of the other side of the couch she laid back._

I'm amazing, part one of get Gold and Silver together is a go.-Ginny said closing her eyes a wide smirk on her face. Not knowing that mixing potions aren't a good thing.

**Harry and Ron: Gryffindor Common Room**

** A few minutes before Hermione leaves.**

Hermione's been acting weird.

_Ron turns to look at his sister and the brunette who seemed to be telling her something. _

Seems like Hermione to me, she looks like she's in a middle of a lecture and she's stressed out.

That's not it Ron remember when we were talking about the years that past all the stuff we have been through that brought us all together.

Oh yeah I still can't believe that a troll brought us all together.

Yeah anyway she seemed a bit off.

Seemed pretty normal to although the one who seemed suspicious is Ginny.

Ginny?

I mean she was talking to Slytherin's I don't care what she says about 'accidentally bumping into them. They were talking about something and I'll bet all my chocolate frog cards that it's about those stupid meetings they have and I will even give up eating desert knowing that they were talking about Mione and that ferret.

Ron that's a pretty big accusation and I can tell that you're serious I mean giving up cards is okay but for you to give up _eating_.

Ha. Ha. Who would have thought the boy who lived could be such a comedian?-Ron said dryly with a fake laugh.

* * *

**~Dream~**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Alright worthless pupils who I am suppose to teach. Apparently Dumbledore now thinks I can accomplish the impossible and teach you nitwits.-said a grumpy professor with greasy hair and a black robe.

I turned my head from right to left and rubbed my eyes usually Professor Snape was well for chance of a better word wicked but, he seemed to be piling it up a bit thick.

Guys what's going on.-I said turning to look at Harry.

Snape being the grease haired bastard that he is.-Harry replied with a frown.

Okay class today we'll be testing potions I want two people to come up here of the opposite house. So if you can actually comprehend what I'm saying choose on of the best potion maker from your house and he or she we'll come up here. Come on I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter hurry up. Here I'll tell you who not to get. Longbottom you're worthless and terrible you ruin pretty much every potion so if I were you I would stay sitting and be quiet.

Every one from Gryffindor and Slytherin were in there own group.

Hermione you should go you are the best at potions.-said Lavender

Umm… Lavender are you feeling sick or did you actually give me a compliment.

Oh you are so funny.

Hey the snakes already choose. What a surprise they choose ferret face.-Ron

If that ferret is going Hermione is isn't. I'll go.-Harry

No, I should go thanks anyway Harry.-I say sincerely

No, you're my little sister I'm going.

Little, I'm older than you.-I say giving him an odd look.

Sure you are but, I am still going.-Harry said in joking tone.

Fine we'll both go.-I say ending the conversation.

Alright then.

We both get up and walk to the front of the classroom. I for some reason end up in between Harry and Malfoy I mean seriously what was the reason for Harry to come if I'm in the middle.

Mr. Potter what are you doing I clearly remember asking for one not two.

Well…

Nevermind I guess all of you are going to have to test it. Here's the potion, drink it and lets se what happens.

Alright grease ball.

What was that Potter.

Nothing Professor.

Harry and I quickly drank the potion. I felt myself slowly drift away. Once I opened my eyes I knew something was of all around me there was a fog and a window of sorts. I saw Harry and me we were in the front in potions the place where I am suppose to be. I try to focus in what is happening in the window.

Malfoy and Harry get closer to me, well the other me till we, them were right next to eachother. Harry and Malfoy take a step forward and cross their arms they both seem to be glaring at… at Ron. Surprising words fill my ears.

Look Weasel why don't you just shut up.-Malfoy told Ron

Yeah Weasley just be quiet you're words are stupid and you can't even mutter a simple first year spell.-said surprisingly my best friend

Whatever Potter you think you're so great just because you are the boy who lived when really you're pathetic.-Ron

Harry don't listen to him you're great. You are smart, kind, and a million times better than that weasel.-me the other in the window me said.

Yeah Harry, Mia is right; Weasel is just an ugly rat with an ultra ego.-Malfoy

Thank you Draco.-other me

You guys are the best.-Harry

We know.-Draco, I mean Malfoy and the other me said.

Suddenly the picture faded to black and the window disappeared.

Okay what the hell was that atrocity and what the… I can't even think properly that means either the potion I took has some huge side affects, or I bumpt my head and I'm hallucinating.

The window suddenly popped up again with another me, Harry, and Malfoy in potions. The Harry seemed strangely close while the Malfoy seemed amused.

Harry, Hermione, How, many times do I have to tell you two to; Get a room. I mean seriously it gets sickening watching you to being all mushy and junk.

Awe is Draco jealous and cranky that his alone.-Hermione#2

I think he is Mione. Don't worry mate you'll find somebody. Maybe.-Harry said shaking his head no when Draco wasn't looking causing the other me to smile and slightly giggle.

I am not jealous and you get me sick with just one look.-Malfoy said with a grimace, which cause Harry to smile.

So if I hugged Mione and told her…-Harry said till he was cut off.

La la la la la, you two just get a room and be quiet I don't need to here what you think about each other or done with each other.-Draco said like an immature child, fingers in his ears.

Oh boys what am I going to do with you two? You're like a bunch of infants but, instead of eating and sleeping, you too argue and don't know the definition of silence.-Hermione said joking yet serious at the same time.

The window gets fogged up and before I have a chance to question anything it clears up and another picture comes into play. It's of Harry, Ron, and I we're right outside the forest, near Hogsmade. We are just sitting down next to an orchard just laughing and talking. Nothing new but, at the same time, now that I'm actually seeing the scene it seems different. We look so happy; like if were having the best day even though all we are doing is talking, without a care in world.

A new window slowly pops up to the left. I see myself and Malfoy we're sitting near the lake, having a, okay this is clearly a fake. I'm delusional or I finally lost it. There is no way I would ever have a picnic with him and why would my wand be on the ground instead of in my hand hexing Malfoy till he can't stand.

The me in the left window scoots towards Malfoy and puts her head on his shoulder. Draco puts his arm around me and scoots closer. He turns to look at me smiling, a real genuine smile; we look so peaceful and civilized and everything we aren't and can never be.

Oh Merlin Yuck! I can't believe that I could have done that even though technically. Wait that's it she is clearly an imposter because that is not me, I mean I can barely stand being in the same room as him but to literally be in his arm is just crazy. I am crazy this better be one messed up dream, than a look at the near future.

Another window pops up in between the first and second windows.

Come on I just want to wake up.-I pleaded

Well at least this one has nothing to do with that filthy snake.-I said truly thankful; too bad I spoke too soon.

In this window Harry, Ron, and I are inside of Hogwarts just walking in the hallways. The Harry and Ron in the picture seem to be walking pretty quickly while the other me is trying to keep up. They quickly turn to an empty corridor with me in tow. There voices slowly started be heard.

I'm sorry is that what you want to hear. Huh well answer quit running what are you cowards!-_Hermione_ said rudely.

We don't care about your apology.-Harry said sourly with a glare.

Yeah traitor, what happened to 'I hate him', you leave us for him a SNAKE!-Ron said red faced and loosing his temper.

You don't understand.-_Hermione _says walking closer.

Oh yeah what don't we understand that you're a filthy liar and a gold digger.

Ron can you even hear the words you're saying their ridicules and I am not a liar or a gold digger you of all people should know that.-_Hermione _says her voice rising.

Ridicules huh what else do you think about me.-Ron growled walking towards me.

You know want to know what I think, I think you're stubborn, rude, and a Jerk I am your friend I don't know why you're mad at me.-_Hermione _walking closer towards Ron.

Well besides the fact that you called me a rude jerk you betrayed us for the enemy!

I didn't he's changed he's different; I know he is and if you just got the chance to know him you'll see it.

He. Is. A. DEATH EATER!-Ron said grabbing _Hermione_ by the shoulders and shaking her then turned her around pushing her against the wall.

Ron I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said but…

Ron slammed Hermione against the wall.

You aren't sorry and we both know it, if you were you would leave him. **_Bam._ **We care about you and you leave us! For someone who is going to hurt you! **_Bam!_-**Ron said angrily slamming Hermione against the wall and causing her head to throb.

Harry quickly pulled Hermione away from Ron and into his arms hugging her before yelling but, by then the sound faded. Another window appeared between the third and first window; and by now I really hoped it was the final.

I am crying not wailing and all tears coming down my face but, just slowly weeping. I know it wasn't real but, I still can't believe that Ron would do that to me; and Harry just stood there doing nothing I mean I thought they were my best friends. Okay Hermione take a deep breath. Now apparently I'm suppose to look at this new window. I just hope I don't break down…

Harry, Ron, and I were near Hagrid's cabin, Malfoy and his goons were picking on us but, Harry and Ron stood by me and scared him away by throwing hexes at him. He ended up bunny ears, an anteater's nose and a bald eagle's head. When he left running and crying, just FYI. Harry and Ron drew me into a group hug. Harry started tickling me and Ron had his wand pointed at himself, apparently saying that if I don't cheer up his gonna make himself throw up slugs again. Which caused the other Hermione to smile; they started going toward Hagrid's and went inside were Hagrid served them tea and rock cookies.

Suddenly the window faded and I was staring at the four windows words appearing on top of each one saying 'present' and 'future' as if telling me what path to follow.

The one of Draco and I having the picnic said present with the one of Harry and Ron yelling at me next to it with the word future. I came up with one interpretation: If I choose Draco I would loose Harry and Ron.

The other present window was of Harry, Ron and I talking near Hogsmade and the one of Malfoy picking on us next to it with the word future which I interpreted that: I should tell Harry and Ron about me liking Draco because even though they would get mad at first they have the right to know and, it's better to tell them right now when I don't have feelings for him besides attraction then when, if I start having actual feelings for him. Which i honestly doubt and hope doesn't happen.

* * *

**A/N That's all for today hope you liked it. Please Review on whether you liked it or not next chapter is what happens on the next day. So if you want to know what's going to happen Review and I mean literally Review right after you finish this author's note. I know that a lot of you are reading and a simple "I liked your story continue" wouldn't kill you. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story-If Only I Told You**

**Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!**

**Author-Agent Curly**

**Summary - Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within ****our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go.**

**********To refresh your memory:**The meeting to get their friends together is finally set and Blaze because of not thinking clearly well have to deal with the burden that comes with his decision. Draco and Pansy need to solve their problems but because of their pride it might take a bit of convincing. Ginny has given a potion to Hermione which went wrong and now Hermione is trying to figure out which decision is best for her.

**Setting-****Next Day Hermione's Dormitory  
**

**************Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Next Day**

**Hermione Wake Up!-Lavender yelled.**

**Argh…**

**Hermione it's seven forty-five and I'm surprised you aren't up.-Parvatil**

**I don't wanna get up screw learning I want to stay here.**

**_Lavender and Parvatil looked at eachother than back at Hermione._**

**Did you just curse?-Parvatil**

**And you would rather stay here then go to class?-Lavender**

**Mmmhmm… Do you mind closing the curtains when you leave?**

**_Lavender and Parvatil looked at eachother with equally shocked expressions._**

**You check if she has a fever or something I'll go get Madam Promfrey.-Lavender said making a dash out of the room.**

**Umm… okay Hermione how are you feeling?-Parvatil**

**Absolutely dreadful I don't want to get up.**

**_Parvatil walk towards Hermione and puts her hand on _her _forehead. _**

**You're a little warm but I don't think you have a fever. Wait I know the perfect way to find out if you're sick or not.**

**Mmm…**

**Hermione how would you feel if I gave a complete makeover and picked out you're outfits for the week.**

**Whatever…-Hermione said drowning out the word**

**Oh my Merlin, You are sick.**

**Downstairs Gryffindor Common Room**

**Right this way Madam Promfrey she is sick she really needs help.-Lavender says walking inside the room. She bumpt into the nurse when she came out of Professor McGonagall office and rushed her up the stairs telling her that Hermione was sick.**

**Lavender what's wrong who's sick.-Neville**

**Oh hi Neville it's Hermione she doesn't want to get out of bed and when I told her she should get ready she said she didn't care.**

**Okay?**

**Nice talking to you but, I got to go bye. Come on Madam P.-Lavender said quickly walking up the stairs with the nurse behind her. They walk into the dorm.**

**Wow that was fast Lav, and you aren't even sweating.**

**Thanks it's this new charm my aunt told me about.**

**Girls may I ask what is wrong with Ms. Granger?**

**Well?**

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Has any one seen Hermione?-Harry**

**"Sorry."**

**"No."**

**"Nope."**

**"I haven't but, according to Lavender she's sick."**

**Yeah whatever Neville now has any one… Wait what did you say.-Ron**

**"Lavender said Hermione was sick."**

**I know that but why, of what is she sick!-Ron**

**"I don't know but according to Lavender it's bad. Hermione didn't want to get out of bed."**

**Well, what else did she say!-Harry/Ron**

**Something about her not caring about getting ready.-Neville**

**What else!-Harry**

**That's all I know.-Neville**

**Hey there's Lavender!-Dean said waving her over.**

**"Hey guys what's for breakfast."**

**_Every looked at her oddly and she tilted her head._**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**What's wrong with Mione?-Harry**

**"Nothing apparently there she is with Parvatil, she said pointing at the door, so what's for breakfast."**

**_Every one turned to look at the entrance of the Great Hall to see Hermione and Parvatil, Harry and Ron rushed to them and bombarded them with questions._**

**Guy's calm down she's fine apparently she's just tired.-Parvatil said making her way to where Lavender was and sat down picking up a croissant.**

**Did you stress your self out with all your work?-Ron jokingly questioned.**

**No.-Hermione said firmly yet softly walking towards the table ignoring the stares on her.**

**Is something wrong are you your alright, what happened?-Harry questioned worriedly, putting his arm around her waist and walking with her to sit down.**

**Everything's fine I just had a bad night is all.-Hermione spoke softly looking down.**

**You want to talk about we have fifteen minutes till class starts.-Harry asked.**

**Thank you Harry but not here, not now, later after classes end.-Hermione said choosing her words carefully.**

**Alright if you're sure.-Harry said looking at her.**

**I am thank you.**

**Hermione you gave us all a scare.-Dean**

**I'm sorry if I was a bother.**

**You can never be a bother to us Hermione were your family.-Neville**

**Thank you Neville and like wise to you all.**

**Okay calm down it wasn't as if she was on her death bed or anything.-Lavender said with a roll of her eyes, annoyed at all the attention Hermione was getting instead of her.**

**Great Hall: Slytherin Table**

**What is going on with the Gryffindor's.-Draco**

**Apparently they were worried about Granger.-Theo**

**They get so fed up over a mudblood pathetic.-Draco scowled**

**Tell me about it anyway have you made up with Pansy.-Theo**

**No I haven't but she'll come round soon she always does.-Draco**

**Theo sighs irritated over his friends behavior towards women.**

**I don't think she will not this time; also she has a letter maybe she has moved on and guys are already taking there pick.**

**I doubt that I mean come on who could get over me also they who approach her well and up in the hospital wing once I'm finished with them.**

**Just apologize for once in your life she's your friend, she puts up with all you say and do to her because she cares about you but, you may have drawn the line.-Theo says standing up and walking out of the great hall.**

**With Pansy**

**Pansy you got a letter maybe its Draco apologizing.-Astoria**

**No it's from someone else and even if Draco apologized this way I wouldn't forgive him; only a coward would apologize to a girl by letter.**

**Okay then, Astoria said turning to talk to her sister, while Pansy opened the letter and started reading.**

**_ Pansy, tell every one to meet us at the fifth floor one hour after classes end. Make sure to not be followed no one must know about our plans. Also I think we need to give DM the same treatment we gave to HG. Don't reply just make sure you are punctual and meet me on time._**

**_GW_**

* * *

**After Classes Harry & Hermione**

**-So what you think of potions.**

**-It seemed normal.**

**-Normal?**

**-Well average regular day potions.**

**-Better so what was this dream about?**

**-Well it was about you, me and Ron in potions but instead of umm… Nevermind it's not that important.**

**-Really are you sure. Mione you can tell me anything.**

**-I know but the dream isn't important what it helped me realize is.**

**-And are you at least going to tell me that.**

**-Soon enough.**

**-Alright then just make sure to tell me when you're ready. Oh look we should go separate them.**

**He said indicating at the two red heads arguing.**

**-Nah let them be I'm tired.**

**Hermione said putting her head on his shoulder and smiling already making her decision.**

**-Well there coming.**

**Ginny and Ron were storming over towards the two Ginny Grabbing Hermione's arm and taking her away.**

**-Sorry Harry**

**With Ron and Harry**

**-Is there a reason your sister took Hermione away from me.**

**-What ever I could care less.**

**-So you do care.**

**-No I don't care.**

**-Than you should have said you couldn't care less.**

**-What.**

**-Well you said…**

**-Just shut up Harry.**

**-Alright. Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed**

**-Harry…**

**-Shut up.**

**-You guessed it.**

**-Can you at least tell me what happened?**

**-Ginny happened.**

**-I can tell but how why?**

**-Well my mom really loved my dad and they wanted a girl so…**

**-Eww! Stop! Ron that is not what I meant. What I meant to say is what happened to make you angry.**

**-Oh well I was talking to Ginny asking her what she is up to and she started screaming at me that she isn't up to anything and she tried to hex me.**

**-Uh huh are you sure that's all that happened?**

**-Yes!**

**-Okay then. I think we should change the subject.**

**-No we need to figure out what Ginny is planning.**

**-Uh, so quidditch, new chocolate frog cards, the weather, Defense Against the Dark Arts…**

**With the Girls**

**-Ginny is there a reason why you dragged me away muttering incoherent words and fowl language.**

**-Ron! Arggh! He is so annoying I cant believe he actually had the nerve to do that.**

**-Do what exactly?**

**-Well he walked up to me and started questioning, no interrogating me than he started accusing me that I was up to something and that he was going to find out what I was up to. He tried to hex me saying that I should 'Cut the crap' and that whatever I am up to he is going to find out. Than I hexed him and started screaming about how he is a bloody arise and a pain.**

**-Umm okay than so nice weather were having.**

**-Oh please Hermione if that's your way of changing the subject you need some new material.**

**-Alright then.**

**-Sorry it's just that it upsets me thinking that my brother thinks I have some evil plot to do something.**

**-Mmmhmm.**

**-So I heard you were sick what happened.**

**-Had a nightmare is all.**

**-Wow don't you think that's a bit harsh.**

**-What?**

**-Nothing so what was it about?**

**-Well we were in potions Lavender was nice Harry and I drank some weird potion and than Harry and I were dating.**

**-Wait. What?**

**-Let me finish it gets weirder. So Harry and I were dating and Malfoy was our friend and here is where it gets insane Ron was the enemy.**

**-So you dreamt of dating Harry as in Harry Potter.-Ginny says her voice laces with jealousy.**

**-Yes now keep your voice down there's more. Than the dream replayed but instead I wasn't dating anyone and then it replayed one more time with, _gulp _me dating that ferret. It was disgusting.**

**-Mmmhmm so anything else.**

**-Four new pictures came up indicating that if I take a path my future is going to be affected.**

**-What does that mean?**

**-It means that I have two options: like someone (I can't possibly like) and loose my friends or have everything stay the way it is.**

**-Well whatever choice you choose I'm still going to be your best friend. You are not going to loose me and I really wish I could stay but I just remembered I have homework to copy. Bye Hermione.**

* * *

**Slytherin Girls Dormitory**

**That reason is just stupid!-Pansy**

**Takes someone stupid to think it's stupid!-Daphne**

**You are a bitch! Who died and crowned you queen!-P**

**Wow how original. You're pathetic, you know that.-D**

**What are you then?-P**

_The door to the room suddenly opens and closes but the person went unnoticed by the other two. _

**Girls stop!-Astoria**

_Daphne and Pansy stopped arguing and turned when they heard her._

**Good now can some one please tell me why the two of you are fighting.-Astoria**

**Daphne thinks she is the main one, the one who has the say in the plan and every single detail revolving around it.**

**Why shouldn't I take the lead I am the best for this and unlike Pansy I am a leader.**

_Both girls turned from glaring and frowning at eachother to Astoria who cleared her throat._

**Well you know what I think; you two are a pain in the neck. Also there are no leaders in this plan or whatever you wish to call it. We all need to work together on this or we will fail. Now before either of you open your mouths and say something I know you'll regret apologize to eachother and get ready the meeting is in less than half an hour.**

_After she finished her speech she marched out of the room and closed the door releasing an exasperated sigh._

**She's right I'm sorry Pansy it just feels natural for me to take the lead. I mean since I was little I always have been that kind of person and you never said anything when we were younger.**

**I guess I 'm sorry too.**

**You guess?-Daphne says trying to give her a stern look but failing she smiled causing both girls to start laughing.**

**I'm sorry and I never said anything because we are friends and when we were little you let me be by your side not behind you.**

**I guess I kind of forgot may I have the honor of receiving your forgiveness Princess Pansy.-Daphne says remembering of how she and Pansy used to play when they were little.**

**Of course you have my apologies Princess Daphne I was rude and I should have thought out what I was going to say.-Pansy says smiling remembering as well.**

**All is forgiven sister if you let me do your hair.**

**Deal.**

* * *

**Slytherin Boys Dormitory**

**So have you finally decided to stop being an ass and apologize to Pansy.-Theo said sarcastically.**

**Nope not happening and watch the way you address me.**

**Alright Sir Malfoy who hails from the Kingdom of Asses have you finally had the nerve to apologize to Pansy.**

**Very witty, Theo o so witty; if I didn't know any better I'd say you hail from a long line of fools it's a miracle your ancestry survived.**

**Does it ever get annoying always being the one people hate, the person who your friends barely stand or don't even stand but put up with you because they have to.-Theo said honestly yet sternly and with a glare.**

**Is there something you're trying to tell me? Hmm, because if there is just say it. Let me know of all the burdens I have put on your shoulders.-said Draco glaring back and with a scowl.**

**And you say I'm dense.**

**Theo get it through your thick skull: I Will Not Apologize to Pansy.**

**I pity the poor soul who ends up with you. The girl will probably cry herself to sleep.**

**What's the big deal it's just Pansy she'll get over it and apologize soon enough.**

**It isn't right for you to treat her that way…**

_Draco scoffs_

**If you don't apologize you'll loose her and I know you care about her.**

**She's a sister to me of course I care!**

**Then start acting like it! You act like a complete jerk to her, treat her like an animal! If you do care about her then stop treating her as if she were a common house elf!**

_Theo starts breathing heavily, his voice strained from all the yelling. Draco just releases a breath and looks down._

**How?-Draco questioned.**

**How what?-Theo replied confused.**

**How do you expect me to apologize to her?**

**Easy just go up to her and tell her you're sorry.-Theo said with a duh attitude.**

**It's harder than that. What if she ignores me or doesn't want to talk to me? It's better to give her time and wait till she apologizes.**

**That's the cowards' way out and you know it.**

_Unaware of what to say next the room stayed silenced._

**I'll leave you to think it out then.-Theo said making his way out of the room.**

* * *

**Fifth Floor**

** Hey guys, where's Blaze?-Ginny said as she saw the girls arrive.**

** We thought he was already here?-Daphne**

** Don't worry he'll come.-Ginny**

_Some deep panting reached their ears._

** I'm here, I had to…_sigh…_climb up…_yawn._ **

** Are you alright Blaze?-Astoria**

** Yeah… sorry I'm late.**

** It's alright now, drink the potion and we'll be on our way.**

_Blaze took the potion out of his pocket and pulled of its cork. He held the potion and was about to drink when he stopped._

** Do I have to, can't we just…**

** Just drink it before I'm forced to pour it down your throat.-Ginny said agitated.**

_Blaze sighed again before putting the potion up to his lips spilling the contents inside and forcing himself to gulp it down. Blaze's hair started to grow to a little below the shoulders, his chest getting slightly bigger. His face turning to look a bit more feminine, eyebrows getting thinner, and his hands and feet getting smaller. The girls gasped and turned to look her up and down._

** Pansy_ laughed_** **"I think Blaze needs new shoes and while were on it a new wardrobe."**

** Shut up Pansy.-Blaze said his voice a few octaves higher then usual.**

** Girls we can focus on Blaze's poor fashion sense later we have a plan to commence lets go.-Ginny said rolling her eyes at Pansy and softly smirking.**

**After the girls went into the laboratory Ginny and Blaze sat on the floor while Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria leaned against the wall.**

** Okay so what do we do?-Astoria said not really sure on what was going on.**

** Ginny: We need a plan to get them together.**

** Daphne: Yes but, what well we do to get them together I mean we can't just walk up to the and say 'Hey you two look great together you should go out.'**

** Blaze (in a girly voice): How about we just lock them in a closet and leave them there.**

**Ginny (said in her usual annoyed voice: Wow that is so _original_. We are not doing that it's lame. We have to do something that well at least guarantee to get them together.**

**Pansy: They would be so good together.**

**Ginny: Yeah, I guess we could try but. Wait a second don't you like him.**

**Pansy: Well yes but, I think Hermione will be good for him.**

**Astoria****: She's right they are both super stubborn and smart and let's face it Hermione is probably the only one that can keep him in line.**

**Pansy: Okay so we all agree here's the plan.**

**Ginny: Wait why are you so eager just yesterday you were against it.**

**Pansy: Well Draco is a complete jerk and it'll be fun to watch him act like an idiot.**

**Ginny smiled: Fair enough so the plan.**

**The girls and Blaze turned to look back at Pansy waiting to hear her master plan.**

**Pansy: We can't lock them in a closet but we can make them see a lot more of eachother.**

**After seeing their blank stares she continued.**

**Pansy: In potions we just have to make sure they get eachother as partners…**

**Daphne (cut her off): Wait so you want them to work together in a room filled with potion's that can do Merlin know what. I fear our death is soon to come. **

**Pansy rolled her: What's your idea then?**

**Daphne stayed quiet.**

**Pansy: That's what I thought. Anyway we need to make sure they're partners cause they'll be forced to spend time together.**

**Ginny: That's a good plan but it has a giant flaw. Harry will never allow Hermione to be partnered with Draco and Snape is the teacher he will never allow Draco to be partnered with Hermione. Also even if by some miracle they do get partnered they will still act as if they hate eachother with all those people in the room.**

**Blaze: She's right but I think I know a better way. We can spike their drinks with a love potion, no that'll be too suspicious we can I got it. In potions whose the one person who always messes up?**

**Daphne: Longbottom.**

**Blaze: Exactly! We'll make sure he makes a love potion and accidently spills it on them. Snape well think it's because he's an idiot and made the wrong potion. It's Brilliant!**

**Pansy: But how well we trick Longbottom into making the potion?**

**Blaze: That's irrelevant right now we have a plan why not set it into motion. **

**Ginny: I think that's a good idea but me and Astoria wont be able to help we are one year below you so good luck.**

**Daphne: Actually you'll be able to help. You two will sneak into the potions lab and switch Professor's Snape's class schedule that way they can actually make a love potion and it'll be less suspicious as to why there was a love potion in the first place and how out of all people it landed on was them. **

**Astoria/Ginny-Aww Come on! **

**Astoria****: Wait after both of them take the love potion Ginny could give Blaze the potion she gave Hermione so he can give it to Draco to make him think he loves her.**

**Blaze: That's bloody brilliant! Great idea Astoria! Anyway now that we're done can we do something about this.**

**Blaze said pointing at his new chest and hair. Ginny gulped**

**Ginny: There might be a problem.**

**Blaze: Excuse me.**

**Ginny: Well you see when my brothers gave me the potion…**

**Blaze (said scandalized): Wait your brother's I thought you said you got it from the Potion's cabinet! **

**Ginny: Well you wouldn't have tested it otherwise.**

**Blaze: Test! I am not some animal you can test! Where is the antidote?**

**Ginny: Well umm the thing is you must really hate me right now…**

**Blaze (glaring and with an evil tone to his voice): Hate doesn't even begin to explain how I feel! Now tell me where the freaking antidote is.**

** Ginny: There is none he he.**

**Blaze: WHAT! So I'm stuck like THIS!**

**Ginny: No it'll wear off sooner or later.**

**Blaze: WHEN EXACTLY!**

**Ginny: Forty-eight hours.**

**Blaze: I have to be a GIRL FOR TWO DAYS! What did I ever do to you!**

**Daphne: He's right what were you thinking how is he even going to be able to go to class.**

**Ginny: Sorry but, I can help fix this we can get you a new outfit change your name and talk to Dumbledore so you can go to clas new student. **

**Blaze: You sound as if I have committed a crime.**

**Pansy: Daphne and I shall help Blaze with the name and wardrobe you and Astoria go to Potion's and change the schedule so the plan can continue. **

* * *

**A/N That's all, one or two more chapter's and the story well be wrapping up nicely. I hope you will be kind enough cough ifyoucan cough to Review. I would like to say Thank you all for reading if you have any thoughts to say to me leave a review and I'll be happy to respond. Also the more reviews I get the faster I'll be able to finish the story. So... REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story-If Only I Told You**

**Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!**

**Author-Agent Curly**

**Summary - Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within ****our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go.**

**********To refresh your memory: Ron is getting paranoid and Harry's worried about Hermione. **After the meeting Blaze gets stuck in a problem (but just remember it's _not _Ginny's fault). They have a plan to give Draco and Hermione a love potion and the group also wants too give Draco the potion Ginny gave Mione.

**Setting-****Next Day Potions  
**

**************Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Potions**

_Hermione and Harry were sitting down together in there usual spot wondering were Ron was apparently after breakfast he had 'somewhere to be' they just thought he was up to something which knowing him he probably was._

'So what do you think his do…'

_Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and someone else entered the room_

'…ing. Umm Mione whose that snake.'

'Harry that is so rude and she's a new student she'll be staying for a couple of days. You should at least try and be nice.'

'Hermione she may be new but, she's a snake we no talk to snakes.'

_Hermione snorts before rolling her eyes._ 'Harry your not five talk correctly.'

_Harry rolls his eyes and tries to be annoyed but quickly fails and smiles at her._

'Class I apologize for being late but, I was talking to the headmaster about our _new student _anyway today we'll be working on… umm excuse me I think I may have made a mistake let me just go check.'

_Snape said leaving the room after entering today was going to be interesting._

_Suddenly a head full of red rushes into the classroom and quickly sits down and tries to act casually._

'Where were you?'

'I was right here Harry.'

'No you just…'

'Harry just stop talking go along with whatever he says he'll tell us later.'

_Both boys turned to stare at her in shock and started spluttering a bunch of gibberish before Hermione shushed them and motioned towards the door._

'Apparently class we will be working on a love potion so get to it, it should be on page one fifty-seven with all the ingredients and properties. Begin.'

_The class got into pairs and started opening there books and going to the supply closet. _

_The pairs were Harry and Ron, Hermione and Neville, Lavender and Parvatil, Seamus and Dean, Draco and Theo, Crabble and Goyle, 'new student' and Daphne, Pansy and Millicent._

'Professor Snape.'

'Ms. Granger.'

'It says we need something from the person we are to give the potion to so what is it that we do?'

'You will do the potion as written in your books but for this case you will skip that part.'

**-Break-**

_The class was mostly finished._

'Okay Bla-ella shall I go tell Pansy.'

'Yes she'll spill the potion on Draco and you'll spill it on Granger. Now get on with it! I want to turn back already!'

'Awe is some one on there period.'

Daphne said with a smirk before waking forwards to where Pansy was, leaving Blaze to mutter incoherent words under his breath, till she came back. 'Done.'

'Now just stay quiet and watch cause things are about to get interesting.'

'Hey Millie I'm gonna go talk to Draco kay.'

'Yeah sure potions finished anyway.'

_Quickly making her way towards Draco she pulled up a near by stool and sat down, making both Draco and Theo look at her._

'Hello Draco, Theo.'

'Pansy…'

'So what you guys up to.'

_Both boys turned to eachother then turned back to her._

'Is there some thing you wanted?'

'No,'

'Is there a purpose you're here?'

'Draco why are you so rude don't you think he's being rude Theodore.'

'Very. Anyway it's a good thing you came Draco wanted to tell you something.'

'No I have nothing to say but just why you come.'

'Why I come?'

'You know what I mean.'

**With Daphne**

'Hey Granger finished with your potion yet.'

'Umm not yet '

'hmm o well…'

_She starts walking away purposely bumping into Neville who spilled the potion… onto himself._

'Oops well bye!'

_Daphne said before scurrying back to her seat __looking worriedly_**_._**

Blaze/Bella noticing her 'What did you do!'

Grinning sheepishly 'Let's see hehe…'

_They both turned to see Professor Snape walking towards Hermione and Neville._

'What is going on here?'

**The following scene has been deleted for your well being.**

'O that is sick!'

'It's your fault.'

'How was I supposed to know the potion was going to spill on Longbottom.'

'How long till it wears of?'

'Till the end of class.'

'Poor Snape.'

_They both turn to look at eachother and back at the scene Blaze started laughing and Daphne looked grossed out._

'Well look on the bright side at pansy gave the potion to Draco.'

'She slapped him before throwing the potion on his face.'

'Yeah but at least she got it on him instead of Theo.'

'Blaze did you bump your head?'

'No.'

'Everything went wrong and you're saying that at least Draco got the potion.'

'Okay so it went wrong but wait until you see the look on Draco's face when he turns back to normal it's going to be priceless.'

'How can you be so selfish think about poor Theo he's traumatized.'

_Blaze/Bella started laughing and started gripping the table in as to not fall backwards._

'O man imagine when Lucious and Narcissa find out there going to be all like "How dare you embarrass the Malfoy name." or "Are you messed up you need to get married with a pureblooded WOMAN!" What?'

'I can't believe you wait this might turn well if Draco marries Theo I don't have to marry him. Wait I'm being mean aren't I.

'Little bit and we both know that there interested in the other gender.'

'You know right now you're a girl so the other gender is guys.'

'There into girls not guys.'

'O so they're into you. How does that work exactly?'

'You're a real b*tch sometimes you know that.'

'I don't think you should say stuff like that I can make sure you get stuck like that forever.'

'Love you.'

'Hate you.'

'Class dismissed!'

_Blaze turned to look at Daphne._

'Guess he finally lost it if his letting us out early but Longbottom can, annoy any one.'

'Yeah.'

'Any way got to go Headmaster Dumbledore wants me to see him probably going to tell me the same thing he did yesterday. Bye.'

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Headmaster Dumbledore stared at three of his pupils 'So what you are saying is that you turned Blaze here into the feminine species. Interesting indeed but may I ask why you would want to be a lady, mister Blaze?' _**

**_Blaze glared at the professor and crossed his arms. 'I never wanted to be a stupid girl…' ' Hey!' '…this is there fault.' Dumbledore nodded his head there and turned to face the two other girls. 'You decided to play a prank very good but, you must be careful the world of pranks is a dangerous place. Poof I think I got it a little transfiguration or maybe… Madam Blaze what ingredients are in the potion you digested?'_**

**_'Umm sir, pansy said raising her hand, it was a Weasley product that Ginny lent us to play the prank. She said it might take two days to wear off.' Dumbledore nodding his head in acknowledgement to what she just said. 'Well I guess it's out of my hands you just have to wait till the potion wears off.'_**

**_Blaze face looked absolutely shocked as he started muttering incoherently. 'But, how, what, but, huh? Wait your not gonna help me? YOU ARE LEAVING ME LIKE THIS!' Dumbledore tilts his head to the side. 'Yes, now all you have to do is wait. Patience is a virtue and if I find anything I'll let you know. Now for now we should be getting you new uniform and a new dorm you cant stay in the boys dormitory's.' Blaze suddenly with a wide smile: 'I'm fine in the girl's dormitory.' _**

**_'I am sure you would but, no instead you should have a temporary dorm, you'll also be having the same class schedule and I shall inform the students and staff that we have a new student and inform your professors' that your parents have taken you out of the school for a family emergency.'_**

**_ Daphne cleared her throat before nodding at the headmaster: 'Thank you Proffesor we shall leave you now as you must be busy. Good night!' she said before walking out her friends following._**

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**After Dinner Slytherin Boys Dorm**

**'Oh Draco, where's Theo?'**

**'Apparently his going to be staying in the common room for the night.'**

**'Aww and are you going to join him.'**

**'Shut up Daphne! So is there reason why you are visiting me.'**

**Draco looked up and stared at her while Daphne started looking around the room.**

**'Well I was just wondering how your ego is after your little show.'**

**'Out!'**

**'Nope sorry anyway I felt bad for what happened and because I care I got you a sleeping draught, here.' **

**Daphne hands him the potion and sits down on the bed next to him. 'I hope you feel better good night Draco.' She gets up and walks to the door. 'Daphne.' She stops but doesn't turn, 'Yes.' 'Thank you.' She left the room and closed the door a large smile on her face she let a small giggle escape her before she quickly made her way to her dorm.**

**DREAM**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

**I don't know where I am. It's quite obvious this is some sort of figment of my imagination but I don't exactly know why none of my dreams have ever been like this. Suddenly a screen of sorts appeared and I could see Blaze and I, were in my room, we are arguing about something but, I couldn't even hear suddenly as if answering my request sound filled my ears.**

**Draco: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Draco screams throwing a lamp at Blaze which he barely misses.**

**Blaze: Well do you like her?**

**Draco: I. I don't know I just know that I don't want to lose her forever.**

**Blaze: Well what about Daphne don't you and her have to get married.**

**Draco: I don't know what I'll do. I can probably convince Daphne to not marry me. I mean she does like Theo.**

**Blaze: You seriously like her as in Granger I never thought I'd see the day apparently it's snowing down in Hell.**

**Draco: Why are you my friend and what am I going to do?**

**The screen disappeared and I stared in shock and no my eyes didn't pop out of my skull or anything like that (I have dignity). But still that is just a lie that can never and well never happen I mean seriously how can I possibly miss. **

* * *

**A/N sorry for leaving you guys for so long but good news there's only one more chapter left so thank you and please Review it might help the process of me updating and posting the next chapter! REVIEW!:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story-If Only I Told You**

**Sequel to Shh! Girls Only!**

**Author-Agent Curly**

**Summary - Ever wonder what happens after the boys find out the big secret. Well there is a bit of romance, some shocking couples, trouble within ****our favorite group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, and basically the worst matchmakers in history causing drama and trouble everywhere they go.**

**********To refresh your memory: ****The girls of Hogwarts have a Secret Organization and after the boys found out they snuck into one of the meetings to see what the hell they were up to there they overheard Hermione and Ginny's conversation. The girls planned to get Draco and Hermione together and Ginny got Blaze to help her. After the girls meeting was set to get Blaze agreed into turning into a girl and Ginny gave a potion to Hermione. ****Draco and Pansy got in a fight which neither wish to apologize. ****Blaze gets stuck as a girl. Hermione tries to figure out which decision is best for her. ********Ron is paranoid and Harry's worried. And ****the group's**** plan to give Draco and Hermione a love potion fails and they gave Draco a potion.**

**Setting-****Next Day in Great Hall  
**

**************Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Next Day **

**(Slytherin table)**

Daphne stood up from her seat next to her sister and went to sit next to Draco. When she finally got his attention she started asking the question that was in everyone's mind (Every one who knew what was going on).

'Hey Draco, so how was the sleeping draught?'

'Great thanks again Daphne. I had good dreams last night and the best thing about it is that Theo was _not _in them.'

'That's good also what did you dream about since you had _good dreams._'

'We won the house cup I beat Potter and got the gold snitch first and I got away with murder, well not exactly murder but Potter ended up with two cracked ribs, a concussion, swollen ankle and broken leg, and well almost broken everything.'

'Oh he umm… well is that all?'

'Something else but that can't possibly happen I missed.'

'Missed?'

'Yeah I threw something at Blaze, a lamp, and I missed can you believe that.'

'Oh okay is that all?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh well I'm glad you had a good nights sleep. Bye Draco.'

Daphne again stood up and walked back to her seat. Bella, as she is now being called and Astoria looked up about to ask but Pansy beat them to it.

'So?'

'It didn't work and Bella when you turn back make sure to watch out for any flying lamps that Draco throws at you.'

Bella gulps before asking, 'Oh are you sure?'

'Yep I'm Draco wants to make sure he doesn't miss.'

Astoria asks, 'So it didn't work what do we do now.'

'You really are dense aren't you and maybe it did work just because Draco didn't tell doesn't mean anything.'

'Pansy, how can you be so sure?'

'Easy, is it just me or is Draco staring in the direction of the Gryffindor table.'

They all turned to Draco and then to where he was staring at or more who, he was staring at. After all the gasps and super excited yelps they turned back to face eachother.

'We need to talk to Ginny.'

**Gryffindor table**

'Hey Hermione what so did you choose friendship or the tragedy of a forbidden romance.'

'OH Ginny you are such a hopeless romantic key word hopeless and I chose Harry.'

'Oh you _chose _Harry.'

'Harry and Ron of course.'

'Mmhmm…'

'Whatever anyway I'm going back to my seat with Harry and Ron the owls just came back and I see there's a package in my seat.'

'You just want to sit with Harry.'

'I'm going to ignore that, bye Ginny.'

In her new seat after saying her usual greeting to the boys she sat down and opened her package.

'O this is great.' - exclaimed one Hermione Granger staring into a box that came in the mail.

'What is it Mione?'-Harry asked trying to look in the box.

Hermione picked up a fluffy, ginger, bushy, tailed, cat.

'Oh Great that horrendous beast is back.'

_Hiss irritated meow._

'Ron stop being so mean to him and maybe he'll be nice to you. Isn't that right my little Crookshanks'

_Meow_

'Well I, unlike Ron am glad that Crooks, is here to make you happy Mione.'

'Thanks Harry, do you want to hold him.'

'Umm no I'm good but, if you want I can go with you to leave him in your dorm.

'Thanks, what about you Ron?'

'Nah you two go ahead.'

'Alright lets go Harry.'

After the two left the Great Hall and started walking back to Gryffindor tower.

'So today we only have the morning classes and then the rest of the day off.'

'Yes and we got lucky enough as to not get Snape and any other sort of classes with the Slytherin's'

'It's great and now I can have all afternoon to play with my little Crookshanks.'

* * *

'Wait so he didn't say anything but he was staring at her?' Ginny asked again to make sure.

'Yes!'

'Okay I got it we meet in ten minutes you guys get Draco we'll get Hermione I don't care if this is not original but Blaze is right it'll get the job done much easier now lets go.'

**Twenty minutes later…**

'Okay were almost there…`

'And where is there?'

'Don't worry Mione? Oh oops!'

'Come on Draco this is hilarious.'

'So you keep saying but… HEY!'

The girls smiled at the banging hitting the door.

'Okay there both in there.'

'And we have there wands.'

'What do we do now?'

'I have a deck of cards in my backpack'

'Cards it is.'

After shuffling the cards and passing them.

'Do you have any three's'

* * *

**Inside the closet**

'Malfoy is there any particular reason why our so called friends took our wands, and threw us in here?'

'What did I do? What did you do Granger I was in the library…'

'Yeah sure you at the library if you're going to lie at least make it believable.'

Draco scoffs, 'Is it that difficult to believe that I was at the library.'

Hermione looked at him intently, 'Coming from you, yes.'

'Please I bet you planned this.'

'In your dreams Malfoy.'

Draco's eyes widened comically before muttering venomously, 'Daphne!'

Hermione tilts her head and looks up at him, 'What?'

'Can you repeat that?'

'Umm… What?'

'Before that.'

'Mmm… In… In your dreams Malfoy.'

'Granger this is going to sound really weird but, did you drink last night.'

'What kind of question is that I mean do you really think that I…'

'No, I meant a potion, did someone give you a potion where you might have had some unusual dreams.'

Hermione's eyes widen in recognition then she starts blushing and starts looking around to avoid his face.

'Well?'

'Yes, sleeping draught.'

'That's what I thought.'

'Hmm…'

'Yesterday Daphne gave me a sleeping draught…'

'So you think that Daphne and Ginny planned to drug us.'

'In a way yes.'

Draco runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh before sitting down on the floor head laid back against the wall. Hermione follows his lead and sits down as far away as she can which isn't much probably half a step away from Draco.

Draco looks at her and seeing that she is still a bit flushed starts to ask, 'So what did you dream about?'

Hermione looks up and starts turning more red, 'Umm nothing interesting... What did you dream about?'

'I didn't exactly drink all of it so it only messed up with my mind for a bit but after that normal dreams.'

'Like what?'

'Nothing interesting.'

'You can tell me. Who am I going to tell when I'm stuck in here and it was the potion we had no control over it?'

'It's nothing?' Draco says with a sigh.

'If it's nothing than why can't you tell me?'

'Fine I… I dreamt about beating Potter in Quidditch where he barely escaped alive.'

'Oh. Is that all.'

'Yeah so what did you, you know?'

'What did you really dream about Malfoy? Because if they both gave us potions and have been planning to throw us in here that means that the dreams must have been similar or at least somewhere along the same lines, something in common?'

'That's all I dreamt so I can't help you?'

'Really because I didn't dream anything of that sort so that must mean that you're not telling me the whole truth.'

'Yeah and what did you dream huh?'

'Well umm… Whatever we say to eachother does not leave this room.'

'Fine I wont tell. Now go on.'

She started to think about all the possibilities then when she felt like she was over thinking things she sighed and decided to muster up some of that Gryffindor courage and get it over with so, she told him the summarized version she gave Ginny blushing every now and then and adding some useless details to distract herself. When she finished she looked down to her shoes for a couple of seconds before quickly looking back up to look at him biting her lower lip and playing with parts of her hair.

Silence indulged them as she saw him digest everything she said and started to remember the emotions she happened to notice on his face when she was telling the story and came up with nothing, his face was completely blank eyes widening every now and then but they quickly returned to there normal state.

Draco let out a sigh and decided on the truth. 'Mine where nothing like that I guess it was because I didn't really drink all of the potion but, mine was just a conversation with Blaze and well you weren't exactly in them, you were mentioned but that's all.'

'Alright so why do you think they would do this?'

'I think it's Pansy fault too and if I'm correct on this which I am pretty sure I am Astoria is also in on it.'

'That does make sense I saw Ginny talking to Daph the Greengrass sisters at first I thought it had something to do with the meet… they were arguing.'

'You thought it had something to do with the meeting.'

'What, Hermione say sheepishly, meeting?'

'I know about the meeting you and pretty much every single girl in Hogwarts have.'

'What? How? Who?'

'A couple of days ago I heard Pansy and Astoria say something about me and Blaze, some sort of council during midnight in the room of requirement so, Blaze and I went to see what they were up to and well we bumpt into Potter and Weasel and after lots of negotiating I got Potter to let us all use his invisibility cloak, which I'm sure you know about, and sneak into the meeting to see what you were talking about.'

Hermione started blushing._ There is no way he knows those dreams just happened because of the potion. Right? But if he was at the meeting._

'Exactly how many days ago?'

'Umm… four maybe five?'

_I'm dead. I am so dead. Wait Harry and Ron were there too they herd what I said. I am going to die! Relax Hermione you're not dead yet take deep breath yeah that's it in and out. In and out._

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Okay I think I just killed her no she's still breathing, no she's not breathing she's hyperventilating. Do I tell her I know that she likes me or that she at least finds me attractive maybe if she knows?

'So you heard what I said, you know that I, well I don't I can't, can I, no I can't, but you still heard and Harry oh god Harry I should have told him, why didn't I tell him...'

Great now she's babbling.

'Granger.'

'Yyes.'

'Calm down your going to pass out and we are not going to have _that_ conversation so lets just focus on us getting out.'

She nods her head at me and looks at her lap.

'Okay so I think the Weaslett might have gone to Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy to try and get us together, since she had her sight on what a great couple we would be, and knowing Astoria as the hopeless romantic, that she is, she probably agreed to help her and got Daphne to agree and since Pansy was and still is mad at me went along as revenge so she could make a complete fool out of me.'

'That makes sense but that doesn't explain how we get out?'

I stand up and take a couple steps to the side until me back is against the wall and am facing the door I turn round and dart to the door about to slam into it when I quickly stop and decide to just knock.

'I know you guys can hear me so tell us what you want us to do to get out!'

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET**

'And I win again take that.'

'Arg'

'I know you guys can hear me so tell us what you want us to do to get out!'

They all look at the door the turn to look at each other.

Pansy rolls her eyes and stands up. 'I'm going to the loo you guys can skip me for the next round.'

'The girls want you guys to go out and Ginny wants Hermione to admit that she likes Draco and for the both of you to agree that you two make a perfect couple.'

Hermione's voice flows out the door. 'No, Not going to happen, and How could you Ginny! Either you let us out or Harry knows about your little crush on him!'

'How you going to tell him if your stuck in there?'

'I don't have to he already KNOWS!'

'YOU TOLD HIM!'

'No he figured it out by himself because you're so bloody obvious! Now get me the hell out of here I am suppose to be spending the day with Crookshanks the cat not Malfoy the ferret! No offence Malfoy.'

'Yeah well good luck getting out of there with out your wand!'

'Evil Wench!'

'I'm tired, SILENCIO!

**BACK IN CLOSET**

'ARGH! I am going to kill her.'

'I have never seen you like this Granger you sweared and now your planning a murder your more of a Slytherin then I thought.'

'Is that a compliment?'

'Maybe but, just so you know I have the right to take it back whenever I like.' Draco said causing a faint smile on Hermione's lips and a small grin on his. Draco realizing what he was doing mentally shook his head know.

'Okay so maybe if we just pretend to go along with it the door might open and we can deal with them so there was something about admitting so I guess I'll _admit_, Draco said before saying this with a bit of sarcasm: Granger and I would make a _perfect_ couple.'

Hermione followed his lead, 'I Hermione _'like'_ Malfoy and think we would both make a good, a _perfect_ couple.'

One of the doors locks unlocked.

'Okay so we just get out.' Draco said making his way towards the door and started jiggling the knob.

'It's suppose to let us out we said it already the door unlocked why doesn't it open?'

'How am I suppose to know you're the know it all.'

'Oh.'

'Yes.'

'There was one more thing but I don't know?'

A flicker of recognition flashed through Draco's eyes. 'Oh, Oh so we, I mean maybe if we just say that we will to umm get out.' Hermione blushed and looked down mumbling. 'Yeah umm right so,' 'So,'

After a brief moment of silence Draco tilted his head to look down at her and cleared his throat to get her attention when he finally obtained it. 'So umm Granger, you umm well… argh!

Hermione smiled and let out a giggle and I mean a girly girl giggle. 'Sorry it's just well I have never seen you this flustered.' Draco lets a scowl fall onto his face but he quickly replaces it with a small grin. 'This the first time I have ever seen you giggle so I guess were even. Anyway I'll just get this over with Granger will you go out with me, and just so we're clear if you want to get out of here the answer is yes.'

'Well hmm I'll have to think about it?'

'WhWHAT! Are you, do what the, ye, but, how, what, you…'

'He he alright I think you've suffered enough yes.'

The other lock unlocks and Hermione quickly opens turns the knob to open the door then stops and looks towards Draco who has his moth in a O. 'Well are you coming. I thought you were so eager to get out of…' 'Granger?' 'Yes.' 'You are something.' 'Thanks I guess. Now let's get out of here so we can get our wands, I can hex Ginny, and then explain to Harry and Ron.'

'How, oh so you agreed to date that's great I forgive you Mione what you had to go through in there was probably hard enough here.' Ginny says tossing Hermione her wand as Blaze tossed Draco's to him.

'So when's your date can I help plan your outfit.' Astoria started bumbling with a smile from ear to ear

'No, you can't and the only place we are 'going out' is out of here and probably to get revenge on you for giving us potions to mess with our heads and lock us in closets, so lets go Malfoy.'

Draco smiles and offers her his arm which gladly excepts and they both make there way down the hall leaving behind them wide eyes and worried glances.

* * *

**Harry and Ron: Hermione!**

**Hermione: Hey guys sorry about not telling you guys were I was but I'm fine I got _locked in._**

**_Harry and Ron look at eachother and back at Hermione and finally notice the person beside her._**

**Harry: Umm Mione what is Malfoy doing.**

**Hermione: He's umm well I fell and he caught me by the arm...**

**Draco: You are a horrible liar Granger, or should I say Hermione now that we are going to be working together.**

**Ron grabs her arm and pulls her away from him: She is not going anywhere with you tell him Hermione.**

**Draco: Listen here Weasel-bee if she wants to come with me then she will. **

**Ron: Well she isn't going so you can rid us of your presence ferret.**

**Harry: Who do you choose Mione us or him.**

**Hermione: Neither look all Malfoy means is that we will be planning our revenge to get back at the traitors who decided it would be good to mess with us in the first place.**

**Ron: Oh Hermione Come Back To The Light!  
**

**Everyone gives him weird looks.**

**Ron: You corrupted her hexed her turn her back and we might go easy on you.**

**Hermione: He did nothing of those things and he is not forcing me to do this I want to do it.**

**Harry: Alright Hermione but you are going to tell us your reasons and why.**

**Hermione: Of course and you might be mad at me but remember that Ginny deserves everything thats coming to her.**

**Ron: Wait Ginny.**

**Draco: She locked Granger and I into a broom closet and got people to give us potions to mess with our heads.**

**Hermione: I love you guys so much but I have to do this maybe one day you'll forgive me and understand why I have to do it.**

**Ron: IWe love you too Hermione and I'll even help I hate Malfoy but Ginny is going to pay.**

**Harry: Since I won't be able to convince you other wise I'm in.**

**So with wide smiles the new group of friends made their way to the library to help their friends with revenge. They came up with a plan to ridicule them in the Great Hall and how to get away with it. Which they succeeded perfectly with flying colors literally but that's a story for another time. Hermione told Harry everything about the dreams and Draco and how she decided that no matter what she will always choose him because friendship is more important especially when it's a friendship like theirs. Also no, Draco and Hermione never got together or went on dates but, they do meet together in the library to talk and work on homework or think up of new pranks to do with the 'Wonder Duo'**

* * *

A/N So there finally finished i hope you enjoyed it and will look forward to some reviews if you are so kindly to post some so don't be crude and Review also I would like to say that i appreciate all the people who were actually brave to Review and to those who Favorite and Followed this story. Thanks for Reading and Good bye I guess.

Agent Curly:D


End file.
